


Good-Time Girl

by Mademoiselle



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle/pseuds/Mademoiselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world in which Elizabeth is actually an actual whore.  Told in drabbles. Huzzah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She's a Pro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can take her or leave her.

He's just finished, his entire body still stiff and trembling, when she moves off him. He groans and half opens his eyes, reaching out for her. She pretends not to see him, like he did when he was inside her.

He can have his fantasy until he comes. They all can. Afterward she is Elizabeth Webber again, and they can take her or leave her.

Or they can take her and leave her. She smiles at the grim thought.

He starts to say something, but she makes it easier for him. It's her job.

"Leave the money on the dresser."


	2. Save It For Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why do you do this?” He asks her.

He’s silent as he pretends to count the money, and she watches him clear his throat and work up to whatever it is he wants to say.

“Why do you do this?”

He doesn’t look up at her, and she rolls her eyes.

(Why do _you_ do this? She wants to ask.)

(Why do you care? She wants to yell.)

“Why not?” Is what she replies.

Elizabeth walks up to him, caresses his cheek, and firmly holds his face and his gaze steady.

“You should save this introspection for yourself,” she says with a sweet smile and a soft kiss.


	3. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He paid her thousands of dollars a month for these stupid dinners, and that was fine with her.

"One of these days you should really get a ... _bang_ for your buck," said Elizabeth.

She licked her lips and smirked. She sat back in her chair watched his eyes flash.

"I enjoy our time _here_ together," he replied.

He did not look at her, and she had the crazy urge to yell at him and slap him. Instead, Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sighed. He paid her thousands of dollars a month for these stupid dinners, and that was fine with her.

"You're not 'saving' me from anything, you know."

He knows.

"I do this for myself," he says.


End file.
